


Whispers the Whole World Could Hear

by VSSAKJ



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Dishonored: Death of the Outsider, F/F, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-20 19:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12439857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VSSAKJ/pseuds/VSSAKJ
Summary: She didn't know when she'd become someone who smiled faintly as rats ran past her boots.





	Whispers the Whole World Could Hear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacehopper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacehopper/gifts).



> Happy Halloween! I hope you've had a great Trick or Treat Exchange. One of my favourite parts of Death of the Outsider was reading the notes Billie wrote about her dreams, so I've tried to capture a little something like that here.

“What are you doing, Deirdre?”

“Making a charm.” She laid it flat in her palm and raised it to show Billie, grinning her wide-mouthed grin.

Billie squatted alongside her and picked up the charm, wrinkling her nose. “You made it out of dead rats?”

“Rats are useful.” Deirdre countered, swiping the charm back out of Billie’s hand and covering it over with her own. “If you listen to them, they’ll take you to food and they’ll make sure you get up and run before the Guard come to beat you.”

“You’re not going to get the Overseers chasing after us too, are you?”

Deirdre laughed, nudging Billie with her elbow. “You worried we can’t take it?”

“Nah, it’s just a lot more trouble than I can be bothered with.” Billie nudged her back, and Deirdre’s laugh rang high.

 

In her dreams, she saw glowing red eyes set in the face of the first woman she ever loved, and rats’ teeth chewing through her cheeks from the inside. Her fingers, made of rat tails, stroked Billie’s face and sent shudders down her spine. She could hear whispers, just too faint to make out.

 

Upon waking, Billie pressed the heel of her real hand across her eyes and plucked the charm out from its place around her neck.

 _‘It was all a lot easier back then.'_ Billie thought, turning it over in her fingers. The mines on Shindaerey were full of dust and darkness, but the sound of rats skittering through the distance was familiar. She didn’t know when that noise had become something that gave her comfort.


End file.
